Kiwi plants in cultivation are dioecious deciduous vines that originated in China and parts of Asia. There are over 50 species in the genus Actinidia. The Actinidia deliciosa species originated in China and parts of Asia and is known as the Chinese gooseberry. Plant material of this species was taken to New Zealand where new cultivars such as ‘Hayward’ were developed. Due to the appearance of the fruit of the Chinese gooseberry, it was given the name kiwi fruit in New Zealand after the native kiwi bird. The kiwi plant is dioecious thereby requiring male pollinizers in the presence of the female plants to ensure fruit production.
‘Hayward’ is the most commercialized female kiwi cultivar grown and marketed in the world. The ‘Hayward’ cultivar is produced commercially in California in the U.S. and in New Zealand, and is the kiwi fruit most often found in U.S. grocery stores. Attributes of the ‘Hayward’ cultivar that have led to its dominance of the kiwi market in the past are its distinctive green flesh, good flavor and long storage life. It is not known what male cultivar was used to pollinate the female flowers that produced the fruit and seed that resulted in the new cultivar. ‘Mama’ and ‘Tomuri’ are two male cultivars frequently used for pollination in ‘Hayward’ plantings.
Many plantings of the ‘Hayward’ cultivar with ‘Matua’ and ‘Tomuri’ were planted in Alabama as well as the adjoining southeastern states. These plantings were established near the coast in most cases. The vines grew vigorously but were unfruitful because the female cultivar ‘Hayward’ did not produce flower buds. The male plants produced flower buds and flowers. The ‘Matua’ cultivar bloomed earlier than ‘Tomuri’ in the plantings made in the coastal areas of south Alabama.